1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to latches and/or other types of information storage circuits.
2. Background
A Single Event Upset (SEU) may change a value of a bit in a logic circuit. Single Event Upsets (SEUs) may be caused by natural radiation sources, such as alpha particles and cosmic rays, interacting with transistors included in a logic circuit. SEUs may be a significant source of soft errors in logic circuits. Any circuit node to which either a drain or a source of a metal-oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor is attached may exhibit a random change of voltage due to an SEU, which may cause a soft error in the operation of the microprocessor. The consequence of a soft error may be an unwanted change of state of a microprocessor beyond control of a user program. This may lead to processing and storage of corrupted data. Soft errors, as opposed to hard errors, may not cause physical damage to the underlying circuitry, although erroneous operation caused by soft errors may result in physical damage to the circuit itself or other parts of the system.